So Round, So Firm, So Fully Kigo
by The Humbug
Summary: No one is actually going to read this story, so who cares? This is a humorous KimShego pairing oneshot there is intimate physical contact between Kim & Shego but mostly tongueincheek humor and is meant to be silly. I suppose that if you squint hard enough


So Round, So Firm, So Fully Kigo

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of sexual activity between consenting adult females. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: No one is actually going to read this story, so who cares? This is a humorous Kim/Shego pairing one-shot; there is intimate physical contact between Kim & Shego but mostly tongue-in-cheek humor and is meant to be silly. I suppose that if you squint hard enough, you could consider this a part of my own 'Who's Writing This Crap' Kigo-verse; you could even consider this the sequel to 'Kim Flatable' that I said I would never write. WARNING: This story also includes belly expansion. I really should learn not to mix my interests.

So Round, So Firm, So Fully Kigo

The door to the motel room opened slowly and a slender arm reached into the darkened room. The lights were turned on to reveal two women, oddly dressed, as they entered the room and ponderously found their way to the beds. The taller of the two women was Shego, former villain, dressed in her familiar outfit of form-fitting green and black fabric, her pale green skin and midnight black hair making her stand out in any crowd. The other woman was Kim Possible, teen hero; slightly smaller in build and with normal skin tones, her red hair stood out in sharp contrast to that of her friend.

More than friends, they were in fact lovers; years of fighting had evolved into a passionate relationship.

They were spending the weekend in a small but comfortable motel a few states away from Kim's home in Middleton; Kim and Shego shared an apartment there but Global Justice had asked if Kim would speak at a symposium for new recruits and she had agreed. Shego tagged along for the sex and the free food and booze at the 'GJ' socials each evening after the days events.

This evening, the girls had participated in something that was totally out of character for either of them: an eating contest. Any sort of food that you could name had been set on the table in from of them, as well as the other participants, and together they'd beaten everyone else! Appetizers, entrees and desserts, and plenty of beverages to wash it all down, both girls had put more food away in an hour than most people could eat in three days! And right now, they didn't feel so well.

Kim walked with labored steps to the nearest bed and gently laid herself down atop it. Her black midriff shirt was rolled up along the bottom hem from the size of her distended belly, and her cargo pants, normally pretty loose at the waist, were filled to capacity.

"Oh, baby, I ate way too much." Kim pulled a pillow under her head and looked down to her stomach. "I wasn't this big when I was pregnant!" She lay on the bed and gently massaged her abused abdomen; it gurgled and rumbled beneath her fingers.

Shego decided to sit down in one of the chairs near the front of the small motel room. The chair was in the corner and she dropped down into it a little too fast; she winced in pain and her face flushed a darker shade of green. The tall and pale woman was clutching her own belly, arms wrapped tight around her middle, which was oddly flat considering that she'd eaten far more than Kim.

"Ooohhh… did we pack any Alka-Seltzer? If I could just belch, I think that I'd feel better." Kim poked her belly a few times. "Man, just look at me!"

Her companion still didn't say a word. Shego slowly lifted her legs and set them on the nearby coffee table, stretching out so that her back was straight and almost fully reclined in the chair.

"I'm so full and tight!" Kim was flicking her fingers against the skin of her stomach; the skin was drum-tight and made a 'thump' with each impact. The young redhead carefully pulled herself upright and swung her legs off of the bed. She cupped her hands beneath her distended belly and supported its weight as she stood up and gingerly walked over to Shego.

"Feel this! Feel how hard this is." Kim stood over her reclining wife, her round pink belly thrust forward. Shego glanced over at the bloated orb, but she didn't move or speak.

"Shego?"

The pale woman was still flushed and sweat was running down her face in thick beads, making her lustrous black hair hang lank and shapeless.

"Baby, are you Ok?" Kim turned and pulled the other chair closer. She lowered herself into it and faced her lover. Shego panted, her breath coming in shallow puffs.

"Can't breathe." Shego was starting to look desperate. She was still clutching her belly and her arms were still locked tightly around herself. Kim moved to embrace her wife, but paused as her hand touched Shego's abdomen.

"Gracious, baby, look at how tight your suit is! You're really packed in there, no wonder you can't breathe!" She reached out for the zipper to unfasten Shego's green and black mission outfit.

"NO! Don't, I'll… burst." Shego had a horrified look on her face and unshed tears in her eyes. Kim just stared at her, nonplused, not comprehending.

"You'll what?"

Shego's expression actually turned from terror to embarrassment for a moment.

"When I was a little girl", she explained, "I used to be very chubby."

"I know, baby, I've seen pictures of you when you were young." Kim leaned forward and kissed Shego's forehead. "You were so adorable!"

"Well, my Mother didn't think so; she was disgusted that her only daughter was such a little butterball. Anyway", Shego paused to catch her breath, "she told me a story one day that she hoped would scare me into a diet."

Kim left her wife briefly to waddle to the bathroom and dampen a hand towel with cold water; she brought it back to sooth Shego's face.

"Thanks…" The pale woman smiled timidly up at Kim. "The story was about a little girl, very much like me you understand, who ate a huge meal one day. Her dress got real tight, but she didn't get any larger than what her dress could hold in. Later, when she took off her dress to go to sleep, she suddenly grew as big as a house and… exploded."

"Ewww! That is gross! You say that you own Mother told you this story?"

"Yeah…" Shego carefully prodded her stomach, still firmly bound by her body-hugging outfit. Kim shifted the chair as close to her beloved wife as her own monstrous belly would allow her to get.

"Now you listen to me." Kim placed one hand alongside Shego's pale cheek and one on the green and black fabric across her belly. "Here is one little girl that is not going to explode, do you hear me?"

Shego looked doubtful, but nodded.

"Sorry, Princess. Mom told me that story a long time ago and it scared the Hell out of me; I had nightmares for weeks." She lifted her arms away from herself and slowly took hold of the zipper for her outfit, just below her chin. When she paused and looked up at Kim, the redhead took that as a cue to firmly press her palms against the front of Shego's abdomen.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Shego pulled down on the zipper and ran it down the full length of her chest and clear down to its terminus at her crotch; Kim allowed herself a selfish moment of glee when she saw that her pale bride wasn't wearing any underwear, as usual. There was an increase of resistance against Kim's hands as the stuffed belly beneath suddenly found itself unrestrained. Shego shuddered in trepidation.

"It's Ok, baby, it's Ok. You were packed in there really tight; we both know that you'll probably have a gut at least as big as might, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm going to let it out, Ok?"

"Slowly, please, just… be careful." Shego's was as scared as Kim had ever seen her get. Kim gently pulled her hands away, letting the edges of the outfit slowly spread apart as pale green flesh pushed through.

A slight mound at first, the tall woman's belly slowly protruded past the edges of her zipper and bulged outward, surging beneath Kim's hands as the flesh and muscles relaxed. Kim always delighted in seeing the color of Shego's pale green skin, which she found beautiful, so this was an unexpected thrill for her. Kim shifted her hands wider and wider apart, her fingers splayed around the taut skin, keeping a firm hold on the expanding orb so as to control the rate of its growth.

Just visible at her slightly exposed chest were the sides of Shego's normally full breasts, and the swelling mass of her stomach pushed them up and out further than they normally would, displaying more of the succulent flesh through the open outfit. While always full and proud, they seemed to be sharing in the same growth as her packed belly.

Kim found herself having to shift and move backwards, not that easy in her own gravid state, to make more and more room for her lover's increasing girth. As Shego's stomach grew, the lower hemisphere of her belly brushed against Kim's own belly near her navel, sending a jolt of pleasure through both of them. The stressed skin had become hypersensitive and each little touch made their breath catch in their throats.

After several grueling minutes, Kim felt that she could completely pull her hands away; the pressure inside her lover was no longer making the skin bulge and stretch. She leaned back in her chair to better appreciate the size of Shego's belly.

"Do you see this?"

"Yeah."

"I'm HUGE!"

The tight pale skin had stretched until the expanding abdomen had achieved the shape and approximate size of a beach ball; large and firm, it rested on Shego's lap, pushing her breasts up and out and also pushing outwards at her sides. The flesh was so firm that, even though she was resting at a slight incline, the orb didn't roll down and cover her sex; it sat evenly on her lap like a pale green mountain.

"Pumpkin, help me stand up, I've got to see this in the mirror!"

"Well, Ok, but we'll have to be careful." She gingerly thumped her finger against Shego's belly. "You're pretty full."

The size and mass of her swollen form made simply leaning forward and standing up impossible, because there was no way for her body to bend anymore. Ultimately, Kim tipped the chair forward and let her lover get her legs under herself that way. Then, with a helping hand from Kim, the pale woman straightened herself and carefully waddled over to the mirror at the back wall of the motel room.

"Oh, this is so heavy! Pumpkin, give me a hand here, will you?"

"I hate to tell you this, but you look more like a pumpkin than I do!"

Together they supported Shego's weight until she could walk up to the rear sink and rest her belly on top of the counter. They actually heard the plaster cracking from the weight.

With her own enlarged belly, Kim wasn't able to comfortable stand beside Shego as the taller woman examined herself in the mirror, so Kim stood behind her lover, as close as she could, and stood on tip-toe to peer over a pale shoulder. From the back, Shego looked as lithe and curvaceous as she always did, without an extra ounce of fat on her. But then the skin bulged out sharply along her sides and completed the rounded circuit across her front and to the other side.

Kim's hands caressed what she could reach from behind while Shego rubbed what she could reach from the top.

"Well… I didn't explode."

"No, but you're nowhere as big as a house, either."

"Baby, what are those lines all around the bottom and sides?" Shego was more curious and amazed at her condition than scared; the fear had given way to arousal under the gentle touch and compassion of her younger lover. Kim took a closer look at the dark green lines.

"Those are stretch marks."

"What? Like you got when you were pregnant?" Shego marveled over them.

"Exactly like those. Do they hurt?"

"No, but they do itch a little. Do they go away?" Kim had to laugh at the question.

"You tell me!" The answer brought a dusky blush to Shego's face.

"Sorry, I just… don't notice them much. I know that yours faded, except for a few very faint silvery lines, but I like to think of them as reminders of our children." Her long fingers lifted to stroke Kim's flushed cheek as the younger woman stood just behind her.

"And that's the way I feel too." Kim kissed the proffered hand.

"That little knob way out there, is that really my…?"

"Yep! That's your navel; it's popped out." Kim gently clenched her massaging fingers onto the tight flash. "Bing! Turkey's done!"

"Please, don't use the word 'popped' right now, Ok? I still feel like could burst!" Shego examined the little nub of flesh in the mirror, wishing that she could touch it. She had very distinct memories of how Kim preferred to be touched during her pregnancy.

"Kimmie, help me get my suit the rest of the way off, please?"

It was easy enough for Shego to shrug the open outfit away from her shoulders, but she definitely needed assistance in pulling the tight fabric down her legs and to help her step out of it. Kim, while still the smaller of the two, had her own huge belly to contend with, and she was soon huffing and puffing from the exertion.

"I'm really making you do all the work, aren't I?"

"No big…" Kim stopped as her words reached her ears and she glanced down at their enormous stomachs. "Well, maybe a little bit big, huh?" They both laughed.

"Well, Princess, now it's your turn to get a little attention." Shego turned, using her monstrous belly to push and guide Kim towards their bed.

"You go ahead and lie down; I have an idea." There was glint in those emerald eyes.

"Are you sure you want to try anything? I mean, I'm pretty big, but you…" Kim let the words trail off.

It's Ok, I'm starting to get the feel of the weight and balance." Shego was a strong woman, always exercising and working out, and her natural athletic ability was making her drastic change in size manageable.

Kim returned to her earlier position on the bed, making herself as comfortable as possible, her pink belly thrusting upwards from her middle. Shego stood beside the bed and archer her back so that her enormous stomach was resting on top of Kim's own. The contact made Kim giggle.

"What are you planning to do, crush me?"

Her lover didn't answer; instead she swayed back and forth, rubbing the underside of her swollen belly across Kim's. The redhead cooed and panted, the touch sending little shocks of pleasure to her brain. With a grunt, Shego hoisted herself up onto the bed, her belly still pressing down on her young lover, and straddled Kim's thighs. Looking up, Kim could barely see Shego's face over the combined swell of their distended forms.

"The way I see it," Shego paused to catch her breath. "We're somewhat limited in mobility. Tell me how it feels when I do this…" She bucked her pelvis forward.

"It… mmm… felt really good. How did you do that?"

"Never you mind. Now, can you get your hand under me?" After some maneuvering, Kim made her lover moan to prove that she could indeed get her hand to the desired location.

"One last thing; can you reach my bellybutton at all?" Kim proved, once again, that she could do anything and quickly had the fleshy knob in her teeth.

"Ghaa! Careful! If you pop me now, I'll splatter you with yuck." Shego relaxed as Kim began using her lips and tongue to tease the sensitive nub while her buried hand let her fingers work on even more tender regions. Shego, in turn, continued to rock and sway, bucking her pelvis against that of her trapped lover. Their cumbersome shapes were able to find a rhythm of motion that they were able to maintain for quite awhile.

The combination of the pressure pushing down from within, the hypersensitivity of their abused flesh, and their tender ministrations brought them each to climax in a very short time. When they were sated, Shego carefully lifted herself away from Kim and rolled onto her side of the bed.

"Ow!"

"What, baby? What's wrong?" Kim was alert for any signs that Shego might hurt herself in her bloated condition.

"Nothing, I… ouch… must have pulled a muscle when I moved." The naked woman stroked her hands across her stomach, still huge and round from being stuffed.

"This is incredible." Kim reached over to pat the warm flesh, Shego reciprocating by taking a handful of pink belly.

"Yeah, but…" Something caught Shego's attention.

"Do I look bigger to you?" Kim looked closely.

"I can't tell, baby; I've been looking up at it for several minutes, so it always looked huge."

"It just feels so much fuller and heavier all of a sudden." Kim watched in fascination as Shego kept rubbing and stroking the pale skin. "And bigger!"

Slowly, Shego extended one index finger, its finely manicured nail gently pressing against the tight flesh.

BOOM!

"GHAA!"

The room was pitch black and quiet, only the echoes of her scream and the sounds of her thrashing in the sheets of the motel bed lending credence to the room being occupied. Shego sat upright and held herself, gingerly probing the firm skin and healthy muscles of her flat lean abdomen.

Beside her on the bed another form, slightly smaller of frame but no less lean and healthy, rolled over and searched for Shego in the darkness; the eyes were too unfocused to see, but questing hands found their quarry and pulled the two women together, tight.

"Was it that dream again, the one where you explode?"

"Yeah…" Shego's breathing was slowing, her heart no longer pounding inside her chest. Her hair, normally so lustrous, was plastered across her face and down her back from perspiration that was already drying against the sheets and cool air.

"Baby, you know you always have that dream when you eat too much." Kim tugged harder and the pale form was pulled against her, Kim's face nuzzling the silky skin around a pale green belly button.

"I don't care how big your appetite is, but I hate it when you have that nightmare." There was a gentle lick. "It's just so horrible and gross."

Shego lowered herself back on the pillows and let Kim hold her.

"Yeah, my mother sure felt that she was doing me a real big favor. I'm sorry that I woke you."

"It's no big, but if I had your mother here right now, I'd give her a piece of my mind for scaring my baby like that!" Even tired and suddenly awakened from a sound sleep, Kim had a touch of anger in her voice. It was gone by the time she was ready to speak again.

"Did we… do it?"

"Do what? Princess, I truly have no idea what you mean."

"Don't tease me like that!" A tongue traced circles around a pale navel.

"Now who's teasing? Yeah, we did, in a kind of 'Grande-sized' way, but then I… you know."

"Well I don't care how much you eat or how big you get, just try not to splatter me with yuck, Ok?"

"Ok." Shego turned away, but only so that Kim could spoon against Shego's back, the opposite of their usual position. Taking the hint, Kim placed the palms of her loving hands against her lover's stomach and tenderly kneaded the flesh, massaging it, making it feel right.

"Big breakfast in the morning?" Kim's speech was becoming slurred as she fell back to sleep. Shego tested her belly one more time to ensure that she was no longer trapped in that same old dream.

"I see a big glass of juice in my future." She smirked. "And maybe a small slice of Kimmie."

The remaining hours of the night were restful and unbroken.

The End.

Author's Note: Do you see what kind of crap goes on in my head? Do you? Again, please excuse the mixing of two different themes, but since you haven't read this, you really won't mind. I'd planned to make this a 'real' story, but opted for a 'dream-sequence' so that I could say it was still a part of my little 'Who's Writing This Crap' Kigo-verse storyline. Oh, and another thing; yes I will always attempt to fit the phrase "Splatter me with yuck" into every story I write!


End file.
